The Quest for the Ankh Cross
by SafeAndSoundFabina
Summary: Nina catches Fabian and Joy kissing and asks for a transfer to the Isis House. There she finds Sibuna isn't the only Scooby gang around. Follow The Chosen One and Osirian on their journey with ICE, Sibuna, and drama. Third genre: Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**The Quest for the Ankh Cross**

**A/N: I heard that Nathalia might not be on the show anymore! :( I hope she can figure something out and still be on the show, since the show wouldn't be the same without her!**

**And even if she can't, we'll always have fan fiction!**

**Summary: Nina catches Fabian kissing Joy and she asks Victor for a transfer to the House of Isis. Eddie comes along since he's the Osirian. But the House of Isis isn't normal; in fact; they too have a Scooby gang similar to Sibuna. But the Isis gang (ICE) needs Sibuna's help. Damn you Robert Frobisher-Smythe for your awesome thinking.**

**Disclaimer:**

**This disclaimer is brought to you by Amber!**

**Amber: Wait, I'm not dressed pretty enough! *runs out***

**Cullen (from Isis House): I'll do it. SafeandSoundFabina doesn't own HOA. She only owns the mystery, Isis House, ICE, OCs, and me. ;)**

**Me: *giggles***

**Kathleen (from Isis House): I will kill you!**

**Me: AAAH!**

The quest started two weeks after Sibuna banished Senkhara. In those two weeks, they've invited Joy, Eddie, and Jerome into Sibuna. Eddie and Joy accepted, but Jerome declined, wanting to spend time with Mara instead. **(A/N: BTW, haven't you noticed that Jerome always gets involved in mysteries, even though he doesn't want to?)**

So far, Sibuna was retired. But you never know with Victor, Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and crazy Egyptian thieves.

Nina was writing in her diary when she received a text from Fabian.

_**Come to my room. I have something to show you.**_

_**-Fabian**_

Nina giggled as she ran down the creaky stairs and into the boys' hallway. She knocked on the door twice before opening the wooden barrier.

"Fabian, I got the, " Nina stopped, gasping at the sight in front of her. Fabian and Joy were lip-locked in a rough kiss. Fabian broke apart when he heard Nina.

"Nina, I," He started, but Nina ended his words with a sharp slap. Her eyes gleamed red and aqua tears flooded her face. "We're done…for good!"

She quickly fled the room, running up the creaky steps. She burst into Victor's office.

"Victor, I want to change houses," Nina flatly states. Victor glanced up from his journal. He had drawn a picture of an ankh, but Nina didn't care about Egyptian mythology. She just wanted to get away from the house.

"Ms. Martin, why do you wish to change houses near the end of the term?" Victor questioned, confused.

"I just need to get away from Fabian and Joy," Nina sobbed.

Victor's tone softened, "What did Mr. Rutter and Ms. Mercer do to you?"

"He kissed her! He freaking kissed her!" Nina exclaimed.

Victor patted Nina's shoulder, not knowing what to do with a sobbing teenage girl. "I can transfer you to the House of Isis," Victor offered.

"Perfect. Thank you Victor!" Nina cried, and ran to her room to pack.

Victor waited for a few moments before revealing a floor plan of the House of Isis. Underneath the house were tunnels, just like the tunnels under the House of Anubis. In the tunnels was exactly what he needed to get immortality: The Ankh Cross. But to confirm that he would get the Ankh Cross, the Chosen One would need the Osirian with her at all times. Victor grinned, before reaching for his telephone.

Amber skipped in her bedroom. "Hey Nina, how's Fabina?" She stopped whistling when she saw Nina blasting Adele's Turning Tables and angrily packing. "Nina?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Amber, I'm moving out of the house," Nina replied, turning down Adele's gorgeous voice a little bit. **(A/N: I LOVE ADELE! She's so gorgeous and she has an equally gorgeous voice.)**

"What?" Amber screeched.

Nina paused and started to sob. "F-F-Fabian kissed Joy," She managed to say. Amber's eyes widen.

"That…..jackass!" Amber cursed and hugged Nina. "Nina, it's going to be okay."

"Thanks Amber. I'll visit you; I promise!" Nina hugged Amber back.

"You're my BAF."

"And you're my BBF."

"Where's Nina?" Fabian asked at dinner, nervous. Amber glared at him, still angry at what had gone on earlier that day. Joy glared at him, upset he brought up his ex-girlfriend. Joy was not going to let go of her new chew toy so fast.

"Yeah and where's Eddie?" Patricia demanded, glaring at everyone, daring them to say anything about how Patricia turned girly.

"Ms. Martin and Mr. Miller have transferred out of the house," Victor boomed from the entrance to the dining room.

"WHAT, WHY?" Everyone but Amber protested, Patricia and Fabian the loudest.

"Don't worry; you'll still see Ms. Martin and Mr. Miller. They've transferred to Isis House."

"Why Isis House? Why not Horus; its closer! Isis is on the other side of campus!" Patricia complained.

"Then take it up Ms. Martin and Mr. Miller!" Victor boomed and then left.

"It's your entire fault!" Amber jabbed a finger at Joy and Fabian.

"Me? It isn't my fault that idiot American whore left!" Joy flipped her thin hair.

"But why Eddie? And Nina's not a whore, Joy, _you _are!" Patricia asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"He's the Osirian," Fabian figured.

"What's an Osirian?" Mick and Mara asked. **(A/N: BTW, Mick's transferred back, vying to get Mara back.)**

"Nothing!" Everyone chimed.

"I can't eat! I'm going to visit Nina!" Amber said, marching towards the door. Fabian quickly darted up and followed her. Victor met them at the door.

"Only Ms. Millington can go. Ms. Martin has given me strict orders not to allow Ms. Mercer or Mr. Rutter to visit her." Victor boomed, crossing his arms.

Patricia pushed Fabian out of the way. "Can I go and see Eddie?"

"Yes, you may Ms. Williamson. You and Ms. Millington can visit Nina and Eddie tomorrow." Victor turned to Fabian, "No visiting Ms. Martin; or it will result in harsh consequences."

Fabian reluctantly gave up and walked gloomily back to the dining room table. Amber and Patricia followed suit.

Victor waited a few minutes before chuckling to himself, "It's working….."

**And boom! The first chapter is done! Did I suck or rock? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Fabina will get back together, but not for a while! Don't throw rocks at me!**

**Plus, I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. I have dyslexia and it's hard to type. I usually write a chapter, and then come back a few days later to read it, or let my BFF proofread it.**

**Sneak peek for the next chapter:**

**Nina and Eddie will meet the housemates of Isis House. You've already met Cullen and Kathleen from Isis.**

**I've posted my polyvore account name on my profile. On polyvore, I will post outfits and other things that need displaying. You can go on polyvore, type in my screen name, and see pictures of the Isis Housemates, if you're interested. If you have any problems, PM me. **

**I'll post the Isis Housemates' profiles after I post the next chapter!**

**Austin Moon out! JK, I'm not Austin Moon, but I have a poster of him in my bedroom.**

**P.S.: GO AND SEE THE HUNGER GAMES! :) IT'S AWESOME!**

**~SafeandSoundFabina**


	2. Chapter 2: Isis House is Heaven on Earth

**The Quest for the Ankh Cross**

**A/N: MysteryAngle and I have solved the problem, so no harm done!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Okay, Fabian! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Fabian: B-but, Nina and I, b-but *sobs***

**Joy: I'll do it!**

**Me: I don't like you. Eddie, you're up!**

**Eddie: SafeandSoundFabina doesn't own HOA. She only owns the mystery, OCs, and other stuff she said in the first chapter. She also apologizes for any resembles to Mystery Angle's story. She didn't know there was a similar story out and she's very sorry.**

**Random Fan Girl: I LOVE YOU!**

**Patricia: BACK OFF! *loads a gun***

**Random Fan Girl: AAH! **

**Chapter 2: Isis House is Heaven on Earth**

**P.S: This was going on meanwhile the Anubis gang found out about the switch.**

Nina and Eddie stood in front of a looming townhouse that resembled the Anubis House, though the Isis House was bigger.

"Wow, déjà vu." Eddie murmured. Nina nodded in accord. Eddie turned to Nina. "Are you ready?" He reached for her hand. She nodded again without a hint of discordant. **(A/N: There's only Neddie friendship.)**

Nina reached for the doorbell, but the door opened as if someone was welcoming her into the house. "Déjà vu," She mumbled as she knocked on the adjacent door.

A pretty woman with waist length red hair and blue eyes appeared from another hallway. "Hello! You must be Nina and Eddie! I'm Regina Goodbody!" **(A/N: iCarly reference!)**

Eddie and Nina exchanged glances as they entered the house. The house was a carbon copy of the Anubis House, but didn't have any creepy Egyptian stuff. The house had paintings of people and quotes, instead of mummies. The foyer had a flat screen TV, a GameCube, Wii, PlayStation 3, and XBOX. It was heaven.

"Just kidding! I'm Regina Williams and I'm the housemother and caretaker. I'm 20 years old and I graduated from Oxford very early with honors! I'm very smart!" Regina said in a hyper voice.

"Uh—" Eddie stuttered.

"Let's get you two to your rooms! Boys' room are upstairs and girls' room are downstairs. Nina, you have your own room and Eddie, you room with Cullen! Cullen! Kathleen! The new students are here!" Regina spoke really fast and yelled up the wooden stairs.

A beautiful girl with blonde and hints of brown hair and hazel orbs ran down the stairs. She was wearing a floral pink corset, a red/pink miniskirt, pink wedges, and a black jacket. Though that would look slutty on any other person, Kathleen made it look wholesome.

Eddie murmured, "I have Patricia, I have Patricia, I have Patricia, I have Patricia, I have Patricia." Nina giggled at his behavior.

A handsome boy with blonde hair and blue orbs followed her. Weirdly, the stairs didn't creak.

"Hello, I'm Kathleen. You must be Nina," Kathleen smiled and shook Nina's hand. Nina shook back with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Cullen, and you must be Eddie, Sweetie's son," Cullen grinned.

Eddie cringed. "Yeah."

Cullen frowned and said, "I, for one, think it's cool to be Sweetie's son."

Eddie glanced up. "Really? Most people just tease me about it."

"Why? You probably get to ditch school and not get punished for it!" Cullen exclaimed. Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Cullen; he has an IQ of a balloon," Kathleen said.

Cullen snickered, "And you have the IQ of paper."

"Okay, you two, stop it. Kathleen, show Nina her room and Cullen, show Eddie your room." Regina ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kathleen said, raising her arms in a mock salute.

Regina mock-glared at her. "Kathleen!"

"Yes Regina!" Kathleen giggled and walked farther down the hallway. Nina followed suit.

Cullen chuckled. "Be aware, new girl! Kathleen's no fun!"

Kathleen flipped him off. Cullen chuckled again.

But neither Eddie nor Nina missed a flirty wink Kathleen gave Cullen, or the suggestive look Cullen gave Kathleen.

…

"Kathleen, is there anything going on between you and Cullen?" Nina asked Kathleen as they walked down the hallway. Kathleen's eyes widened.

"No! I mean, why would you think that?" Kathleen asked.

"Well, you gave each other flirty looks, but you act like you hate each other. I'm very observant," Nina remarked.

"Here's your bedroom!" Kathleen changed the subject, her arms thrown in a ta-da manner. Nina tried to object, but her jaw dropped instead. In the middle of the room, there was a huge queen size bed. Mounted on the wall were a huge flat screen TV and a huge Louis Tomlinson poster. A crème couch was in front of the TV, just waiting to be sat on. A platinum bookshelf was lazily leaning against a wall. Next to the bookshelf was a white desk and black and white chair. On the desk were a stationary, a Kindle Fire, and a MacPro. A huge bay window overlooked the castle-like school.

"W-what? This is my room?" Nina gawked. She touched the MacPro and Kindle Fire. "This isn't mine."

"I know. But this is the house's warming gift," Kathleen grinned.

"I can't accept this," Nina reluctantly handed the expensive gifts back. Kathleen gave them right back.

"If you don't accept them, Regina will have to give you detention for a month," Kathleen deadpanned said.

"Okay, don't want detention! Where did you find enough money to buy all of this? This room must have cost at least $2,000—I mean £ 1,300!"

"We, Isis House, have very rich parents. Since we usually never get new students, we like to spoil our new roommates!" Kathleen smiled.

"Kath, have you seen my hair curler—oh hi!" A girl with dark red hair exclaimed from the doorway. She looked like a carbon copy of Amber: she was sporting a perfect pink mini dress and equally pink shoes. "I'm Scarlett and you must be Nina!"

"It's nice to meet you," Nina offered her hand to Scarlett. Scarlett ignored her hand and hugged Nina tightly. Nina could barely breathe.

"Oh my god Scar! Let the girl breathe!" Kathleen yanked Scarlett off of Nina.

"I'm sorry! We never get new students and well, now you're here!" Scarlett tearfully stated.

**Nina's POV**

"Dinner! Come and get it!" Regina called from downstairs. I left my bags on my bed and followed Scarlett and Kathleen downstairs. An array of different kinds of steak and sauces was arranged on the long table. Salads and pitchers of drinks were set at the middle of the table. Bottomless French fries or "chips" were in two bowls, steamy and hot. One girl and three boys were already at the table, licking their lips.

"Jakey!" Scarlett cried and jumped into a tanned guy's lap.

"Hey Scar," He pecked her lips. I smiled at the couple. It was obvious that they loved each other very much. I used to be in love with Fabian that way, but now….all the love is gone.

"Guys, this is Nina, the new student," Kathleen introduced.

Cullen sauntered in with an awed Eddie. "And here's the other new student, Eddie."

Eddie and I sat next to each other. "Was your bedroom as awesome as mine?" I whispered to Eddie.

He nodded. "Yeah, such a trade-up from the Anubis House. I got an iPad and a HP Laptop."

I frowned, "Not fair! I got a Kindle Fire and a MacPro!"

"Oh, lucky! I've always wanted a Kindle Fire! Trade?"

"Sure! My room had a bay window. I've always wanted one!"

"My room had a swirly slide like the one from Big Time Rush."

I gave Eddie a weird look.

"What? That was the only show the plane offered that was free!" Eddie defended himself.

"You're weird."

"Okay, let's get started! Oh, and everyone, meet Nina and Eddie!" Regina spoke really fast. "Wait, where's Jaz? And where's Toby? Oh yeah, Toby's at his book club meeting! Where's Jaz?"

"I think she's eating at the Ptah House," A girl with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes said. She didn't even pardon Regina's fast-talking.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't she just transfer into the Ptah House? She rarely lives here! And I told her we were getting new students today!"

"Relax, Regina. She's just there visiting her brother and her future husband, Freddie," Kathleen rolled her eyes at the crazy housemother and caretaker.

"Fill Nina and Eddie in whilst I visit the Ptah House," Regina ordered and stormed out of the house.

"I'm Lucas or Luke for short." A boy with cuffed hair and a misshapen smirk acknowledged us. He sort of reminded me of Jerome. Willow smiled at him as he smiled back. Aww!

"Hey, I'm Willow," The girl with long wavy hair said. "Jaz would be here, but her younger brother lives in Ptah House and she wants to make sure no one is bullying him anymore. She also loves Freddie, her brother's roommate, even though he's like two years younger than her." She reminded me of Mara…..

"Ignoring Ms. Gossip over there, hey I'm Jake, Scar's boyfriend." The tanned and muscular guy whom was holding Scarlett onto his lap grinned at everyone. He reminded me of Mick….

"You already know me!" Scarlett giggled at Jake's introduction.

"I'm Cullen, the awesomest guy in the whole world!" Cullen exclaimed. That's Alfie right there….

"Awesomest isn't a word," Willow rolled her eyes.

"Well it is now because I'm awesome and sexy! And I know it!" Cullen shouted.

"Shut it slime ball," Kathleen snarled at him. That's a Patricia right there…. "And you already know me, Kathleen."

"I'm Jackson," A boy with bronze hair shyly stated. He grinned at Willow. Uh-oh, love triangle alert. Just like Amber/Mick/Mara love triangle….

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the dining room. His eyes landed right on me. When I tried to speak, my throat felt all tight and hot.

He chuckled, "You must be Nina. Hi, I'm Toby."

I had a feeling that my stay at the Isis House would be like heaven.

**Boom! Another chapter done! It's going to take me a whole to edit this, especially with dyslexia. All mistakes are mine, since I don't have a beta reader. If anyone knows or wants to be my beta reader, please PM or review me.**

**STUPID DYSLEXIA!**

**Ooh, we finally got to meet Toby! BTW, he portrayed by Keegan Allen, whom is Toby on Pretty Little Liars. He is so cute, especially with the new haircut!**

**Did I suck or rock? Hit me up in the reviews!**

**Austin Moon out!**

**I'm not actually Austin Moon, but I have a poster of him in my bedroom!**

**~SafeandSoundFabina**


	3. Chapter 3: Noby

**The Quest for the Ankh Cross**

**A/N: I found a Beta Reader! I'm so excited!**

**Beta Reader: TheHoAProtagonist**

**She's awesome! You should really go and read her story, Osiris's Staff!**

**Chapter 3: Noby**

**Disclaimer: Yo, Toby you're up!**

**Toby: SafeandSoundFabina doesn't own House of Anubis. She only owns OCs, the mystery, and the hours of research she did for this story. And me! ;)**

**Me: *giggles***

**Amber: *looks at title* What is Noby? WHAT THE HELL? JABIAN? NO! JOY, COME HERE! *Has a gun and a dagger in her hand.***

**Me: *gets popcorn (even though I can't eat it since I have braces) and a lawn chair* Yeah! Go Amber! Go sisterhood! Go and kill Joy!**

**Toby: Aren't you going to stop them?**

**Me: Nah, I hate Joy.**

**Toby: Why?  
>Me: Just shut up and kiss me.<strong>

**Toby: No offense, but I have my eyes on someone else…**

**Me: *sobs***

**P.S: Each house has to talk one type of language class. Anubis takes French. Isis takes Mandarin. But Sweetie makes an exception and allows Nina and Eddie to still take French since they are so fluent.**

**Though everyone takes the same academic classes, each house takes the class at a different time each day. Meaning, the Anubis schedule is different from the Isis schedule.**

**P.S.S: Amber and Patricia couldn't visit Nina and Eddie at Isis House because of conflicts with Joy and Fabian. The rest will be revealed…..**

A week after Nina and Eddie moved into the Isis House was the last day of school, also known as the EXAM for those whom took French. The EXAM was an extra-long exam that was 60 questions in a 55 minute period. It was hell. But lucky for those fluent in French like Nina and Eddie, it was easy.

Nina and Eddie had adapted to the Isis House atmosphere easily. Dinner was awesome; no food fights. The Isis House had movie nights and game nights that always ended in laughs. The Isis House was starting to feel like a real home.

Back to the school day, the Isis roommates strolled out of cooking class, chatting and laughing.

"I can't believe Trudy now works as the cooking teacher!" Nina said, in disbelief.

"Well, she's an awesome cook!" Eddie supplied.

"Better than Regina?" Kathleen raised an eyebrow.

Nina and Eddie stopped in their tracks. "Nah."

Kathleen smirked, "My case is closed."

Nina rolled her eyes. Kathleen & Nina had grown to become a somewhat version of best friends. "Love ya too Kath."

"Well if I'm your 'Kath,' why won't you tell me why you've transferred houses?" Kathleen questioned. Nina stuck her tongue out and Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Have fun at the EXAM!" Kathleen grinned at her new best friend as Eddie, Toby, Kathleen, and Nina stopped in front of the French classroom. Mandarin was on the other side of the campus, but Kathleen was excused, in order to walk her new BFF through the Isis schedule.

"Kath, I'm fluent in French, remember?" Nina reminded her new best friend.

"Really? Say something."

"Je déteste mon ex petit ami. Il m'a trompé avec une salope nommée Joy." Nina simply stated. Eddie nodded his head and placed his hand over Nina's. Nina smiled thankfully.

"Pardon?" Kathleen asked, cocking her head like Anubis. **(Kane Chronicles reference!)**

"I'll tell you later Kath," Nina whispered, noticing a few people were eavesdropping on their conversation. "See ya later BFF?"

"Totally," Kathleen smirked as Nina and Kathleen did their secret handshake. Nina and Eddie entered the classroom. Unnoticed by the two, Toby also entered the classroom.

"Eddie, you can go and sit next to Patricia. Go!" Nina said. Eddie hi-fived her and walked over to his awaiting girlfriend.

"Missed me Yacker?" He said. Patricia didn't answer, but she pressed her lips to his.

"Aww," Nina murmured. She turned to see Toby sitting a few seats ahead of her. "Toby?"

Toby turned and grinned at her. "Hey Nina."

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I take French," He stated.

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning of the term."

"Oh," Nina blushed. "Well, you can sit here if you want to." She gestures to the seat next to her.

Toby walked over to her and slowly sat down. "Thanks 'Nienke liefde'." He whispered.

"Nienke what?" Nina smiled at her new nickname.

"Nienke liefde. Nienke means Nina in Dutch. Liefde means love in Dutch," He explained.

Nina blushed. "You're Dutch?"

Toby nodded, "My mum was Dutch and my father was British. My mum died in childbirth with me. My father was in a car crash a year after I was born. I'm raised by my rich aunt."

"I'm so sorry. My parents are dead too; both in a car crash. I'm raised by my Gran."

Toby settled his hand over hers in a silent accord. Nina blushed and set her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, look, Noby!" Amber whispered to the Anubis Girls excluding Joy.

But what 'Noby' didn't know was that a familiar British brunette was fuming from the other side of the room.

**Fabian's POV**

While Joy babbled about worthless things, my eyes were trained on Nina and her roommate, Toby. He was making her blush and I swore I saw red. But when he held her hand, she had laid her head on his shoulder, and when Amber called them 'Noby,' I cracked. **(So grammatical right, Fabes!) **I turned to Amber, cutting Joy off of from whatever the hell she was babbling about.

"A word Amber," I snarled, grabbing Amber by the arm. I led her into the hallway. She crossed her arms and flipped her pin-straight blonde hair.

"What?" Amber hissed.

"I thought you were rooting for Fabina!"

"No! I'm Team Noby! And from the looks of it, you're on Team Jabian/Foy AND Team Fabina. I've got news for you! You're the only one on Team Fabina! Joy will be with you on Team Jabian/Foy, but that's it!"

"I'm not Team Jabian!" I protested.

Amber snorted, "Are you sure about that? Let's flashback to the day Nina transferred houses, shall we?"

**..Flashback, still in Fabian's POV…**

_I was on my phone, staring at my wallpaper. It was a picture of Nina and me hugging. Then I tapped into my gallery. I found a picture of Joy and me before the whole Cup of Ankh fiasco. We had our arms wrapped around each other and our faces were close together. I sighed; maybe I was missing Joy. I contemplated for a moment before sending a text to both Nina and Joy. Joy answered first and a few moments later, the short brunette entered my room._

"_Hey Fabes," She chirped, climbing onto the bed where I was. I stood up, antsy._

"_Joy, I'm confused between you and Nina. But right now, just let me kiss you." I whispered, before our lips met in a rough kiss. The kiss didn't last for more than 10 seconds before the door opened._

"_Fabian, I got the-"_

_Nina glared at the sight of Joy and me._

"_Nina, I," I tried to explain, but Nina cut me off with a sharp slap._

"_We're done…for good!" And she fled the room._

_As soon as those words left her mouth, I knew it was over. That's why I didn't run after her. But that was my mistake._

…**.End of flashback…..**

So I tried to make my days with Joy pleasant, trying to forget the golden blonde princess that had made my days the best.

But soon, I realized I couldn't live without her. She was my oxygen. I knew that sounded cheesy, but it was true. Amber and Patricia had restrained from going to the Isis House in order for me to keep my sanity. But I had already lost my sanity when Joy demanded me 'fool around.' And by fool around, she meant the three letter word that gave me shivers in a bad way: SEX. I didn't want to have…the word with Joy. The only person I would have….the word with was Nina. And now that person was gone.

**Wow, anguish much Fabes? But there's one more question to the whole Jabian situation: Did Joy and Fabian sleep together? That will be revealed soon…..**

**AWW, NOBY! They are so cute!**

**Question: Do any of you watch Make It or Break It? I'm in love with that show! :) And you know how Couch Mac posts rankings to motive the girls? Well, I'm going to rank the Anubis couples in my story!**

**Noby (NOBY! Anyone else Noby fans?)**

**SJ (Scarlett & Jake; if anyone can make a cuter couple name up for them, I'll dedicate a chapter to you!)**

**KC (Kathleen and Cullen. But are they a real couple? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!)**

**Lillow or Wuke (Willow & Luke) Can anyone make a cuter couple name? I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**Jillow or Wackson (Willow & Jackson) Can anyone make a cuter couple name? I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**Jabian (I really hate that couple.)**

**Fabina has fallen off of the charts. :(**

**Reviews might get Fabina back on the charts! ;)**

**Austin Moon out! I'm not actually Austin Moon, but I have a poster of him in my bedroom.**

**~SafeandSoundFabina**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Sisterhood

**The Quest for the Ankh Cross**

**So…..I had the weirdest dream last night. Fabian and Toby had a sword-fight. But it wasn't with swords; it was with those foam things you play with in the pool. Fabian won, which really shocked me.**

**...LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!**

**Ha, I'm so random.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, Kathleen, you're up!**

**Kathleen: SafeandSoundFabina doesn't own HOA. WARNING: The beginning of this chapter is a little KC loving! And plus, she's going to start writing in present tense. PRESENT TENSE!**

**Chapter 4: Sweet Sisterhood**

**Kathleen's POV**

Cullen and I are lying on my bed, heavily panting. It's sort of awkward seeing your own bra and thong on a cheetah print lampshade. But it's more awkward seeing boxers thrown on your bedpost.

"You okay?" Cullen asks after a few minutes of awkwardness. He starts to tug on his boxers and pants.

"Yeah," I say, hoarsely.

"…Um, good. Bye," Cullen darts out of the room. I lean back onto my brown pillow. Well that went great. I slowly trudge around my room, picking up my scattered clothing. I'm slipping on my shirt and skirt when Nina knocks and enters my room.

"Kath, why did I just see Cullen leave your room happily?" Nina asks, curious.

Shit…Nina's catching on. "Um, he had a question about school," I lie through my teeth. It really hurts to lie to your BFF. I thought it's some girly shit, but it's actually true.

"Kath, school days ended two days ago," Nina answers, now suspicious.

SHIT! "Cullen's going to summer school."

"No he's not. He actually e-mailed the entire school, glad that he's passed junior year and he's not going to summer school," says Nina.

"I mean, Cullen's going to a camp….where he can learn….stuff," I stutter.

Nina rolls her eyes, "Just tell me the truth, Kath."

I scowl at her 'sweet' face. "…Can you keep a secret?"

Nina scoffs, "Who am I, a Pretty Little Liar?"

"I'm serious, Nina." I start to pace around the huge room.

"Okay, I can keep a secret. Now, spill!" Nina hops on my bed, jumping around.

"Um, that's contaminated with….sexual activities." I point to the bed. Nina immediately stops jumping on the bed.

"What?" She somersaults off of the bed.

"Cullen and I….are having a…FWB," I blurt.

"You're having a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship with Cullen!" Nina screeches. I slap my hand over her mouth.

"Say it louder; I don't think Japan heard you," I hiss.

"You….and Cullen? What the hell?" Nina asks, sitting on my couch.

"Nina, that's also tainted by sexual activities," I blush, reliving the events that were portrayed on the brown couch.

"Eww. Anyways, when did this FWB thing start?" Nina sits on my egg-shaped chair.

"Nins, that's also contaminated." I remind her.

"Oh god you two are sex animals," She says, disgusted. She finally sits on the floor. I want to say that Cullen and I had also done 'it' on the floor before moving onto the bed, but I decide against it.

"Like you haven't done it with Fabian!" I roll my eyes.

"Because I haven't," She states.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"No! I did it with my ex-boyfriend when I was 15," Nina blushes, also reliving the memory. "But seriously; when did it all start?"

"Well, it started about a year ago….."

**Flashback; still in Kathleen's POV**

_It was the end-of-the-year party our house held for the Horus, Ptah, and Isis Houses. Cullen was drinking away his sorrows because his girlfriend, Melody Pond __**(DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE!)**__, had cheated on him with his best mate. _

_I was drunk too, because my mum had called and said my sister, Yolanda, was coming home this summer. God Yolanda was/is such a bitch. She's like a Melissa from Pretty Little Liars; always perfect and obeying the rules. I was/am the opposite of that. That's why mommy dearest always picked her over me._

_Cullen sat next to me. "Hey Kath," He slurred._

"_Buzz off, Cullen," I snarled. I wasn't that drunk to deflect an idiot who wanted some. "I know you're drunk."_

"_Or am I?" Cullen slyly said and shoved the bottle up to my nose. I smelt it._

"_Mountain Dew?" I asked. That was a clever dupe._

"_Yeah. I'm trying to make Melody feel remorse. And it's working." He pointed to the redhead cheerleader; she was sneaking looks at us. "So, what's your excuse?"_

"_My sister's coming home this year," I stated._

"_Wow, your life is blasé compared to mine," Cullen smirked. I gutted him. "Has anyone told you that you hit like a man?"_

_I giggled; why is Cullen making me feel this way? I gazed into his eyes. He gazed back._

"Glad You Came_" by The Wanted started to blare and Cullen stood up and bowed. "Would you like to dance Kath?"_

_I gutted him again. "No."_

"_Come on Kath! Live a little!" Cullen exclaimed over the music._

"_Fine! Then will you stop teasing me?" I said._

_He paused, looking serious for a moment. "I couldn't tease someone that beautiful."_

_I blushed and started to sway to the song. Cullen rolled his eyes and picked me up. He spun us around, dancing a little funny montage. I laughed and hit him, demanding to be let down. He let me down after the song was over. After about three minutes of spinning, I was ready to puke. And I did—all over Melody. She shrieked and left the house, cursing and sputtering._

_Cullen chuckled and pulled me into his room to avoid embarrassment. I fell into Cullen's chest, laughing._

"_That was a classic _GLEE_ moment!" I giggled, tripping in my high heeled ankle booties. I fell onto his bed and he followed me. I stopped laughing and stared into his hazel eyes._

_Suddenly, his lips crashed into mine. I froze. I was supposed to slap him, but it felt so good. I allowed him to continue and I took his jacket off whilst he shrugged my dress off. Skin met skin and—_

…**Back to the present for a second….**

"Whoa, TMI!" Nina covers her ears.

I smirk. "Fine, I'll finish it up."

…**Back to the flashback….**

_That's how the FWB was established._ _Whenever one of us wanted it, we came and got it. Whether it was in the bathroom, janitor's closet, dressing room in Delia's, or—_

**End of flashback…..**

"Okay, that's enough!" Nina covers her ears and runs out of my room. The doorbell rings and Nina detours. She slides down the banister and opens the door. I chuckle and follow her downstairs. A woman with soft honey-blonde hair steps into the house. I stop in my tracks.

The woman smirks. "Hello sis."

**OOH!**

**Couple rankings:**

**First place: KC**

**Second place: Noby**

**Third place: SJ**

**Fourth place: ****Lillow or Wuke (Willow & Luke) Can anyone make a cuter couple name? I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**Fifth place: ****Jillow or Wackson (Willow & Jackson) Can anyone make a cuter couple name? I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**Sixth place: Fabina**

**Austin Moon out! I'm not actually Austin Moon, but I have a poster of him in my bedroom!**

**~SafeandSoundFabina**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Change My Status

**The Quest for the Ankh Cross**

**A/N: Okay, now we get some mystery and action!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, Scar! You're up!**

**Scarlett: SafeandSoundFabina does not own HOA. She only owns the plot, the mystery, OCs, and ICE.**

**Chapter 5: I'll Change My Status**

"Yolanda?" Kathleen asks in disbelief.

"Kath? Oh my god, it's you!" Yolanda giggles and lunges forward to hug her dear sister.

"Speak of the devil—and the devil shall appear," Kathleen mutters as Yolanda squeezes the life out of her. Nina muffles her laugh with one hand. "What are you doing here, Yolanda?" Kathleen rolls her eyes at her sister's fake-ness.

"Well, since I'm done educating children in Africa and around the world….and I'm done building hospitals, I've decided to help the other teens and children of Britain!" Yolanda grins and her over-bleached teeth blind both Kathleen and Nina. "Meaning, I'm the new housemother of Anubis House!"

Nina's mouth drops open, but she quickly maintains her attitude.

"Where is that anyways? Maybe you can direct me in the direction-" Yolanda is cut off when Kathleen shuts and locks the door. Kathleen starts to run down the hallway.

"Kath, are you okay?" Nina asks.

"Nina, I just need to be alone," Kathleen dryly says and slams the door in Nina's face.

Nina frowns at her BFF's sadness and then ventures onto her own bedroom. "Maybe she needs to cool off."

….

**Nina's POV**

After an amazing dinner (which Kathleen didn't show up for), I decide to visit my depressed BFF. Regina says I can carry a plate of pasta and garlic bread to Kathleen, so she won't starve.

I raise my fist to knock when I hear a voice that didn't belong to Kathleen.

"Kath, stop wallowing in despair; your sister is here—whatever!" I recognize the voice as Scarlett's. "But we have bigger issues than your kiss-ass sister!" Scarlett's angry voice commands from Kathleen's room. We? Bigger issues?

"What issues? We were cursed by the ghost of Arthur Dewey, and if we don't find the Ankh Cross by July 7, we're dead. Oh yeah, that issue!" Kathleen snaps.

Ankh Cross? Cursed by Arthur Dewey? My eyes widen. Eddie walks by, eating a bag of potato chips. I reach out and grab him. "Listen," I mouth.

"Can you guys just chill and let us just read the damn clue again?" Cullen's angry voice exclaims.

"If I can't make heads or tails of it, there's no way in hell you can!" Kathleen shouts.

"Will you both just shut up? I'm the leader of ICE and what I say goes!" Scarlett demands.

"Guys, do you hear….breathing?" Jaz asks. The room goes silent. Eddie and I try and tiptoe away from the door, but instead we fall against a hard wall.

"Why hello," Jake smirks.

Shit, we're screwed.

Jake opens the door and drags Eddie and me in. "I found the newbies spying."

"Nina?" Kathleen gasps. I hand Kathleen her plate of now cold food. I glare at Toby; he looks down, depressed.

"You guys are looking for the Ankh Cross?" I ask; my throat warm and tight. Damn you Robert Frobisher-Smythe.

"No." Scarlett crosses her arms.

"I heard you! And I won't tell Regina or anyone…because…I found the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis in Anubis House," I confess.

"…You've found the actual Cup of Ankh and Mask of Anubis? How, when, what?" Scarlett says, excited.

I hesitate. What if they are working with Rufus or something? But I believe I can trust them, especially Kathleen and Toby. So I start to tell them the story of Sibuna. At the end of the long story, everyone's jaw is on the ground. Everyone looks back to their leader-Scarlett.

"Meeting," Scarlett commands as they huddle.

Eddie and I exchange worried glances. Are they going to rat us out?

Scarlett breaks up their huddle and grins at us. "Welcome to ICE."

"What does ICE have to do with anything?" I ask.

"ICE is our 'Sibuna' gang. Ice sort of sounds like Isis. To sum it all up, we were cursed by the founder of this house and if we don't find the Ankh Cross by July 7th, which is in eleven days, we're dead. Literally; he'll murder us. Arthur Dewey said there are tunnels under the house and the Ankh Cross is guarded by three tasks. ICE ventured down there and we saw a scale and statues. A recorded message said, 'Find a light heart.' We don't know what that means." Scarlett explains.

I contemplate this for a moment. July 7th is my birthday, so it must have something to do with me. But I've been in that situation where your life is at stake and I don't want my new family to die. I gaze at Eddie for confirmation. He's nodding his head 'yes.'

"I have an idea, but let me see the tunnels. Where are they?" I ask.

Scarlett winces. "In your room."

In my room? What? Well, that does explain the weird sounds I hear in the middle of the night, but what?

"Show me."

Scarlett walks to my room with everyone else trailing behind. I guess having the idea of being killed by a ghost is sort of spooking them. Scarlett opens a panel in my bay window and types in the numbers '1899.'

"The year Arthur was born," Scarlett explains. The panel clicks and a door on the wall opens. We venture inside. There's a secret library hidden, just like Robert Frobisher-Smythe's library. Scarlett hands everyone but Willow and Jackson a staff. Scarlett then pulls back a book on the bookshelf and it swings open. Scarlett and the rest of us (except for Willow and Jackson) step into the room and a light scans our bodies, stopping when it reaches out staffs. Déjà vu. Scarlett runs down the tunnel and hangs a left. Golden scales are smack in front of the dead end. One scale holds a faux copy of the feather of truth and the other scale is empty. A statue of the goddess, Ma'at is at the top, mediating the weighing. A statue of Thoth has a scroll in his hand and he portrays that he's writing.

"Wow….this is strange," I say, studying the task. "Arthur loved his Egyptian mythology."

"Arthur Dewey was a bitch. I don't know why people said he had a light heart." Luke chuckles.

Something clicks. "Oh my god, I got it!" I say. "In the Egyptian afterlife, a person had to pass Osiris's Court. There, their heart was weighed against the feather of truth. If the heart was lighter than the feather, the person continued onto to Osiris for the final verdict. If the heart was heavier than the feather, Ammit the Destroyer ate the heart."

"Eww," Kathleen mumbles, clutching her stomach. Oh yeah, she just ate.

"Is there a painting of Arthur Dewey anywhere?" I ask, adrenaline coursing throughout my body.

"Yeah, in the foyer!" Scarlett squeals and runs out of the tunnel. The rest of ICE follows her. I start to run, but Toby gently grabs my wrist, stopping me.

"Nina, can I talk to you for a second?" Toby shyly asks in an adorable British accent, looking down.

I cross my arms, trying to convey my feelings of pissed off. But god, his haircut is so cute! "That depends; are you going to tell me another lie?"

"Nienke liefde, I'm so sorry," Toby apologizes, blinking his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have solved the entire mystery in a few days." I know that I sound like I'm bragging, but it's true. Just three tasks; really?

"I didn't want you to be cursed," Toby says. He takes off of his shirt. I start to blush fervently. On his chest is a symbol that I recognize as Isis's knot which is a tyet.

"Oh," I manage to squeak, noticing Toby's six-pack. Then I feel a burning on my upper arm. I pull my sleeve up and see a tyet. "Well, too late," I weakly smile.

"Do you forgive me?" Toby asks; puppy eyes clear. He gets on his hands and knees, still shirtless, and pouts. Oh dear god…..

"Toby, " I say before I crash my lips into his. He, still on the tunnel floor, falls back and wraps his muscular arms around me. He gently prods my mouth open with his tongue and I allow his tongue to enter my mouth.

"Whoa! I think I'm going to barf!" A voice behind us exclaims. Toby and I break apart to see ICE staring at us.

"Oops."

Toby chuckles and he picks me up bridal style from the tunnel floor. I blush as he sets me down.

"Okay, ignoring," Scarlett giggles. She holds up a clay model of a heart. She smiles triumphantly and places the light heart on the other scale. A loud groan is heard and Thoth's tablet starts to glow. Scarlett steps forward and grabs the gold tablet. She fits the tablet in a hole in the tunnel wall and the dead end opens up. A statue of Isis is revealed. ICE erupts in cheers.

"Okay, enough mystery for today! I need to get my facial mask on!" Scarlett squeals and runs out of the tunnels. The ICE gang laughs and follows the redhead leader.

Toby and I slowly trail behind, his arm around my waist. "Toby, what does this make us?" I ask.

"A couple," He smiles and kisses me.

"I like the sound of that," I murmur against his lips.

"I can't wait to change my status." Toby kisses me again, this time more passionately. Noby has finally occurred.

But a recorded voice starts to speak, stopping ICE in their tracks.

**Ha, a cliffy!**

**First place: Noby**

**Second place: SJ**

**Third place: KC**

**Fourth place: Wackson/Jillow**

**Fifth place: Jabian**

**Sixth place: Fabina**


	6. Chapter 6: Sergeant Scar

**The Quest for the Ankh Cross**

**P.S., there's going to be a huge shock for Peddie at the end of the chapter!**

**P.S.S.: I've come to a realization that some people believe Fabina won't come back and that Noby will ship forever. And worse; Jabian will rule. Not entirely true: Fabina won't become a couple until the end of the story, so Noby will rule for ten or more chapters.**

**P.S.S.S.: I've started to write a sequel, and it's looking great. Sneak peek: Fabina will never have a simple relationship…..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ugh, Joy, you're up.**

**Joy: Ok—**

**Me: Oh god, I hate you. *presses a button and Joy falls from under the floor***

**Joy: AHH! SafeandSoundFabina doesn't own HOA OR ANY SONGS OR BRANDS MENTIONED!**

**Chapter 6: Sergeant Scar**

**Kathleen's POV**

All is silent as ICE listens to the clue:

"_Save me,_

_My baby"_

"What baby?" Willow asks, scared. She stares at the statue of Isis, as if another clue would appear out of nowhere and injure us. Jackson touches the small of her back and smiles softly at her. Willow smiles back. Luke frowns and glares at Jackson.

"I don't know. We've had more confusing clues that this. Then again, this is your second clue." Nina contemplates, trying to make use of the stanza. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off.

"Isis had a baby with Osiris named Horus. And in some structures and painting, Isis is seen with baby Horus on her lap. And look, there's an open spot right on Isis! So basically, we need to find baby Horus in the house or wherever, and set him on her lap!" Nina figures.

"You are a genius!" Scarlett exclaims, hugging Nina. "So….where do you think baby Horus is?"

"I don't know, but we better figure out quick. July 7th is in 11 days," Nina says worried. Toby places a firm kiss to her temple and Nina grins. Aww, there's so cute!

"Okay, I know we could die in about a week or whatever, but we need to go shopping for our costume party ensembles tomorrow!" Scarlett squeals and skips out of the tunnel.

"How can she be so smart, but so dumb?" Willow murmurs.

"Yeah, but she's right. Josh's costume party is in three days, and we have nothing," I point out.

Josh Lockett, from the Horus House, throws a costume party every year. But there are two catches:

One: The costumes have to be sexy.

Two: The costume can't be store-bought. NO: A pink Playboy bunny with a store bought label. YES: A sexy pink jumpsuit cut to the thighs, knee high boots, and revamped kiddy bunny ears. That was my costume last year.

And to make it even harder, there are awards given for the best and worst costumes. The worst costume contender gets a year of embarrassment and the best costume contender gets £ 10,000. And the best contender's house gets an additional £ 5,000.

Scarlett has won for two years in a row, but Josh has decree a new law: One person can win only twice. So Scarlett's wins are over. But Scarlett wants to continue the lucky streak of the Isis House. Meaning, the Isis House has to get the best costumes ever.

"Okay, we're going to hit my mother's lingerie boutique, Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, and Vera Wang," Scarlett claps her hands as the girls enter the library.

"Scar, that's in London and we live in Liverpool. I don't think we can bike for four hours there and four hours back," Jaz says, exasperated.

"Duh, Jaz!" Scarlett unlocks her iPhone 5. How she has an iPhone 5 is beyond me. "My limo will be here tomorrow at 6 A.M."

"Oh lord."

I exit Nina's room, looking for Cullen. I spot him in the field behind the school, but he isn't alone. Melody Pond is grasping his arm and leaning flirty into Cullen. Cullen smiles at her and holds her hand. I gasp, tears flooding my blue orbs as I run to the house, slamming the door, getting ready for a night of silent sobbing. Wait, does that mean that I have feelings for Cullen? No way; Cullen is dumb, a pig, and a major man-whore. No way can I have feelings for him! But why did I see red when I saw Melody and Cullen flirting in an empty football field? Okay, I need to talk to Nina. She's the love guru and shit. I knock on her door and Nina opens the door.

"Kath, what's wrong?" She asks.

"I think I'm in love with Cullen," I blurt out, closing the door.

I expect Nina to faint, slap me, or at least sign me up for a mental hospital, but Nina just claps. "Bravado; you've finally figured it out!"

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I've known since the day I saw you and Cullen wink at each other in the hallway. AND, the day you told me about the FWB story!"

"…Was it that obvious?" I ask, reliving the tale of the FWB story.

"Duh!" Nina rolls her eyes.

"But he likes that slut, Melody!" I whine, feeling frustrated.

"The slut that cheated on Cullen with his best friend?" Nina asks, dazed. I nod. "You have to tell him about your feelings. Maybe he'll come to his senses and dump that bitch Melody."

"Nina-"

"Do it!"

"Nina-"

"Do it at the party!"

"Nina-"

"DO IT!"

"FINE!" I shout at her. Nina hugs me. "Love ya, BFF!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble.

Jake walks into the room. "Why are you two hugging each other?"

"I'm on my-" Nina begins.

"Bye," Jake says as he hastily leaves her room.

…**The next morning….**

After a semi-stern warning from Regina about getting home by 6 P.M., the Isis girls enter a red, stretch Hummer limo that has the license plate that says 'I'm Hot 4 U.'

"Kathleen, are you okay? Your eyes are red!" Jaz asks, noticing my eyes. I look over at Nina, whom shakes her head no.

"Allergies," I force a grin on my face as I hop into the stretch limo.

A drink kiosk is buzzing with energy and five flat screen TVs are propelled from the ceiling, One Direction blaring. An emergency closet is filled with Scarlett's approved clothes.

"Go and change!" She pushes us Isis Girls all in the large closet. The lights flicker on.

"Geez Scar! There's a mini mall in here!" I exclaim. Rows and racks of clothes and shoes are cramped into the small closet.

"Get dressed in the cutest clothes! We are not going to meet my fashion consultant in rags!"

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Nina asks, naively. Oh, how naïve she is!

"Oh Nina; jeans and t-shirts aren't Ralph Lauren's specialty," Scarlett giggles. "Wear only white, purple, red, and ivory! Black skirts are okay!" Sergeant Scar commands. I glance at what she's wearing: A pink/black one shoulder dress with a low kitten heels. Okay, I'll work with that. And what the hell is ivory?

I walk through the mini-mall, trying to find something not covered in pink and ruffles. Ten minutes later, I find a white/gold Moschino sweater, a white cami, and a black skirt. I keep my black peep-toe wedges on and walk out of the closet.

"Love it!" Scarlett sprays me with something sweet and gross. I try not to gag.

"What the hell is this?" I grab the container. "Daisy by Marc Jacobs? This needs to come with a toxic hotline number and a child-proof cap."

Nina walks out of the closet wearing a purple Demi Lovato shirt, a red/purple high-low skirt, and high heeled ankle booties. Her golden blonde hair is curled down to her waist. Scarlett smirks before spraying her with Daisy, or what I like to call it, Toxic.

"What the hell?" Nina coughs.

"It's Daisy by Marc Jacobs!" Scarlett protests.

"More like Toxic by Britney Spears." Nina coughs again, trying to get the sweet fragrance out of her lungs.

Jaz walks out in striped shirt, a black zipper-styled skirt, red heels, and a red necklace. Scarlett raises the bottle to assault Jaz with the toxic perfume, but I grab her wrist. "Sergeant Scar, she has asthma, smart one." I hiss.

"Oh!" Scarlett says in an airhead voice.

Willow prances out of the closet wearing a red bow shirt, a black skirt, a black floppy hat, and the same ankle booties Nina's wearing. Scarlett grins deviously before spraying Willow with Daisy/Toxic.

"Scarlett!" She shrieks, swatting the bottle out of Scarlett's hands; Scarlett fumbles for the bottle and miraculously catches it.

"Watch it!" Scarlett hisses. "This cost more than your mother's plastic surgery!"

Willow rolls her eyes, but stays silence. The red Hummer stops and Scarlett sighs as she opens the door. She saunters out onto the busy sidewalks of London and rates us out of ten as we walk pass.

"I give you an 8.5," She says to Nina.

"I give you a 9," She rates Jaz.

"I give you a 9.5," She rates Willow.

The way Scarlett turns to me makes me believe I'm the worst and I suck. "I give you a 10." Scarlett states.

Scarlett then checks herself out and rates herself a '11.' Typical Scarlett.

We enter a lingerie store and the moment we do, a woman in her mid-twenties with a sleek black bob and high cheekbones runs up to Scarlett.

"Scarlett!" She fake-says in surprise.

"Eve!" Scarlett rolls her eyes at Eve's fakeness and hugs her

"I have the whole dressing area closed up for you!" Eve gushes and pulls us towards the dressing room area. "I have about five racks stationed in each changing stall. Complimentary grapes and wine are on a cart, along with 8 ounce steaks." Eve smiles, lipstick on her eyetooth.

I stare at Scarlett.

"Call me if you need anything else!" Eve leaves the dressing room "Oh; and here's the remote to the stereo." Eve hands Scarlett the diamond-entrusted remote and scurried out. Scarlett presses a button on the remote and Britney Spears'_Til the World Ends_blares.

"Scar, that woman was kissing your ass. Why?" I ask, walking into a stall. Lacy garments surround my stall, but I just wait to hear Scar's reply.

"My mom shops here a lot," Scarlett says from a nearby stall.

Nina exits her stall "Can you guys come out for a second?" She sounds nervous. The four of us exit our stalls.

"….I want to have...sex with Toby," She mumbles, looking down.

"WHAT?" We shout.

"Nina, you've only been dating for him for 24 hours!" I protest.

"Not now, but for the future!" Nina blushes fervently. "And I don't know what to wear; I want to make my second time special!"

"Uh, here's an idea! Show up in your regular clothes and let him rip them off!" Scarlett rolls her eyes.

"Eww, graphic," Jaz says, covering her ears. Oh yeah, she's the only virgin in the room.

"Scarlett, I want it to be sexy, not FWB," Nina turns and stares at me.

I mouth, "Shut the hell up!"

Nina sticks her tongue out.

"Okay, well, buy something today that's sexy! Back to costume ideas. Who's going as what?" Scarlett clasps her hands together.

"A revamped Snow White," Willow suggests, nervously braiding her long brown hair.

"I like it. You should wear the low cut Vera Wang dress I saw in _Vogue _last week!" Scarlett gushes. "Jaz, are you going to go as a revamped Cinderella, in hope to read Freddie a bedtime story?" She teases Jaz.

Jaz blushes. "Actually, Freddie has a girlfriend, so I've given up on him."

"How's Wilde?" I ask.

"He's doing great."

"Who's Wilde?" Nina asks.

"My brother," Jaz frowns and relives the memory of Wilde's bad years. "He lives in Ptah House."

Nina nods, leaving the awkward conservation alone. "Scarlett, what are you going as?"

Scarlett flips her dark red hair. "Oh, I don't have a theme, but no one will know since I'll look amazing!"

Classic Scar. Scarlett turns to me. "How about you Kathleen?"

Jaz and I glance at each other. Last year, we watched a cool movie named _Sucker Punch_. And we vowed that we would dress up like the characters for Josh's party. "Have you ever seen the movie, _Sucker Punch_?" Jaz asks Scarlett.

"Yeah; my daddy produced it," Scarlett examines her $200 manicure.

"We're dressing up like the main characters," I explain.

"Good choice! We are totally going to win," Scarlett grins.

I walk back into my dressing stall and sift through the lingerie. Nothing catches my eye until I find a short, black corset. A smile worms it way on my face….I have to tell Cullen that I love him at the party….why not irk him a little by having guys throw themselves at me?

"Scar, do you still have those tall Gucci boots your mom let you borrow?" I ask through the door.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, confused.

I saunter out of the stall wearing the short corset. "I found my costume."

…**Nina's POV….**

After shopping for about four hours, Scarlett finally lets us go home. Finally! Four hours later, we pull up to Isis House. We enter the house and see Patricia and Eddie in the living room. Eddie is on one knee and Patricia looks a little pale.

"Yacker, will you marry me?" He asks nervously.

"…Yes," She states.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"YES!" He exclaims, and throws his arms up. He picks Patricia up and spins her around. She kisses him passionately.

"Oh my god," I whisper. Peddie is getting married!

**BAM! How do you like them apples? Raising Hope reference!**

**First Place: Peddie**

**Second Place: Noby**

**Third Place: Fabina (You'll see why in chapter 8…)**

**Fourth Place: KC**

**Fifth Place: WJ (Willow and Jackson)**

**Sixth Place: SJ**


End file.
